The Broken Turnabout
by TheVonKarmaSiblings
Summary: Franziska is working in America for a few months when she is attacked. With Franziska falling into a pit of depression and keeping quiet and with no witnesses to the crime itself, will Miles be able to find the truth of his sister's attack?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly thank you to Orochi-Dragon14 for proof reading this for the mistakes I make a lot in writing. Second, I am British so some words such as 'mobile' are british words unlike the games. I came up with this idea out of the blue but this will be my first multiple chapter story, mainly in Miles's POV unless otherwise stated, I hope you enjoy. 

I do NOT own Ace Attorney, If I did, Gumshoe and Franziska would not have disappeared!

* * *

_The Broken Turnabout_

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started with one phone call. Miles Edgeworth was in his home enjoying a cup of tea on a rare day when he had finished early. His sister, Franziska, had a case and was out investigating, so he didn't expect her back for a while. When he was just settling in front of the TV, his mobile rang. He saw that the caller was Gumshoe and rolled his eyes, wondering why the man was calling him when he wasn't currently at work.

"Gumshoe, I have finished for the day," Miles told the man, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! You best come as quick as you can! I am at the hospital, with Ms. Von Karma!" the man said in his panicked voice.

Miles who had thought the man was just going to complain about been whipped had taken a sip of tea and now spat it everywhere at the news he had been told.

"What? Why what happened?" Miles asked wondering what could have happened to her when she was investigating.

"I don't know, sir! Her shoulder was bleeding, but I don't know why." Gumshoe said. Miles was already grabbing his keys and heading to the door.

"I will be there as quickly as I can," he said hanging up and leaving the house, quickly locking it before jumping in the car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

_Miles's POV_

As I drove, the worry inside me got deeper. For Franziska to admit she needed medical attention something must have happened to her shoulder. I had a horrible feeling someone had shot her again, but I was sure Gumshoe would have heard something. The hospital was only ten minutes away. I parked and quickly rushed in asking for her at reception. I was directed to A&E (which did nothing to help my fears) and saw Gumshoe standing outside as I approached the ward.

"What happened?" I asked even though I had asked him on the phone and he said he didn't know.

"I don't know, sir. She went into one of the caravans in the trailer park to talk to one of the witnesses, and I went to talk to another witness. When I had finished, I found her outside the entrance to the park, her shoulder was bleeding; she was drifting in and out of consciousness, so I didn't know what else to do but call an ambulance," Gumshoe explained.

None of it made sense but I nodded and walked into the ward where I was met with a horrible sight.

When Gumshoe told me her arm was bleeding, the concern I had was not all that much, sometimes her wound was sensitive, but it was bleeding like it was when she was first shot, blood absolutely everywhere. I rushed up to one of the nurses, fearing the worst.

"Was she shot?..." I asked knowing it would be a horrible coincidence she was shot in the same place but not all that unusual here. The strangest things seemed to happen to us.

"No," the woman said who was cleaning up the wound. Franziska was lying on the bed, by this point knocked out.

"There is nothing irritating her shoulder; It looks like somehow her stitches have pulled out but...I have never known that to happen to this extent before," the woman told me. I knew though what she was trying to tell me. Someone had purposely reopened her wound, for reasons I could not understand.

"It appears to me that the wound is a cut" the nurse went on as I sat down, feeling faint.

"She also has a head injury; it appears as if she was hit around the head with something, she is lucky the trauma didn't kill her," the nurse told us.

I sat there trying to absorb what I was being told.

"Are you family?" the woman asked as she cleaned up the head wound, wiping away the now dried blood.

"Her brother, Miles Edgeworth" I explained before I looked at her worried. What sick person would do this? And Why? I had never known anything like this before when working. Yes maybe sometimes Franziska's tactics were not the best approach but that did not mean she deserved this kind of treatment.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked not knowing what I would do if she died. She was all I had left in this world I could not lose her. I. Could. Not.

"She is extremely lucky, she will be fine, in pain for a while but fine," the nurse said finishing cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. I sat in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

Franziska started to wake then, she saw me and Gumshoe and had an expression I for once could not read.

* * *

"Hey" I says forcing a smile as I saw her "How are you feeling?" I asked her

"Like I got hit by a bus," she replied and I sighed knowing she was in pain.

"What happened Miss von Karma?" Gumshoe asked her.

Franziska didn't answer instead she tuned away, I didn't understand why.

"Sass, what happened?" I ask myself knowing she was probably just shell shocked.

"Some witness got mad at me questioning him and grabbed my shoulder, that is all" she said lying and lying badly, with the number of injuries she had; it was a blatantly lie.

"Franziska, the truth please," I tell her but she seems more concerned with something else, she sits up suddenly as if she was just electrocuted.

"What hospital is this?" she asked looking around desperately.

"Hotti Clinic," Gumshoe replied casually, looking at her confused.

"No….no ….I want to be moved….I demand to be moved" she said looking the only way I could describe it as scared.

"Why?" I asked wondering what was wrong with the place she was in.

"That pervert fake director…." she said and it took me a moment to remember who she was talking about

"Don't worry; I am going to make sure he stays well away," I told her knowing he had stepped the line to far the last time. He was not exactly someone who was aware of people's personal space.

"NO, MOVE ME NOW MILES EDGEWORTH!" She shouted. I saw other patients and doctors look over as she shouted, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"Calm down Zisk," I say to her not wanting anyone to come and accuse us of abusing her or something.

"NO, GET ME AWAY FROM THIS HOSPITAL! I WILL NOT STAY A MOMENT LONGER!" She shouted more.

I was worried. This was not like Franziska. Yes, if she didn't like something she let it be known, but she had not cared that much about the director guy before; she simply whipped him and went on her way. Why was she suddenly so fearful of him?

A doctor finally came over to see what was going on, I explained about what had happened last time, that the man had harassed her and the man sighed.

"Oh, well he was moved to another hospital a few months ago; we were getting constant complaints we had to do something. I am sorry that happened, but rest assured he is not here anymore," the doctor said to Franziska, who looked happier at the news, but still not like herself.

* * *

"You okay?" I asked now in German, wondering if Gumshoe being able to hear was putting her off telling me what was really wrong.

"Yes," she said putting her head back on the pillow. "Just glad that horrible man is gone," she said before touching her head and moaning softly.

"Nurse pal, can she have pain relief?" Gumshoe asked causing Franziska to whip him for his stupid way of speaking.

So they hadn't taken her whip? I was beginning to think she didn't have it anymore.

"Yes, of course. I will go get it ready," the nurse said and Franziska nodded gratefully.

"Sassy Zisk…." I said gulping as I did so wondering how to phrase this in a way that won't get me whipped.

"Are you sure you don't know who attacked you?" I asked, not wanting this person to get away with it.

"I didn't catch their name; why does it matter?" she asked as if it was not a big deal.

"Because he attacked you; Next time he could end up killing a person," I told her hating she always saw her injuries as no big deal. She was the say when she was shot. She shrugged it off as if she had got a paper cut and it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"They were just mad that they were been questioned no big deal; we get loads of crazy witnesses," my sister replied still in that uncaring voice, acting like she wasn't affected.

I sighed. She was as stubborn as people came, she would not admit she needed help for anything in the world.

"Alright...we can discuss it later," I told her able to tell she knew more than what she was letting on. She had to know more if someone had attacked her how could she not?

"What is that?" Gumshoe asked looking at Franziska's wrists where her hospital gown had slid up her arm, black bruises were there as if someone had grabbed or dragged her. I looked at them and then looked at her.

"Who knows? Most people have bruises they don't know about" she said but I was not fooled. At first, I thought the attack was minimal but the more I spent time with her and the more I found out I realised this was going to be a bigger mystery than I thought. Someone had attacked Franziska and left her for almost dead, but why? That was the question I was going to have to find the answer to at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and Orochi-Dragon 14 for been my beta readers for this chapter. I hope it has made it more enjoyable for you all to read. I know that black locks already exist in AA but not until Apollo Justice were they seen and this story takes place before Phoenix is disabarred, during the trilogy days. I hope that makes more sense! I do not own anything involved with AA!.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with a start, jumping slightly as I did so. My neck was stiff and I moved it trying to get the muscles working again. I had fallen asleep in the early hours on a hard plastic chair, I was still at the hospital, the nurses had said they couldn't stop me staying there all night, but they could not provide me a bed, which is why I was in the hard chair. The sunlight shone through the window and I looked at the clock, seeing it had just gone seven, I had only got a few hours sleep and I was exhausted.

I looked over to the bed Sass queen was asleep on and saw her chest moving slowly up and down as she breathed. I sighed in relief. I had stayed here all night for the very reason I could not bear to go home; I had never got to save my father, but if anything happened to Franziska, her head injury caused her problems or anything, I wanted to be here. I stood up walking out the room needing to stretch and getting myself a tea from the machine before walking back into the room. Zisky was normally up earlier than me, but with the attack she was clearly more tired than normal. I took my seat back in that uncomfortable chair, wondering what I should do about work when suddenly the door opened, and the last people I expected to see were there.

Phoenix Wright and Maya and Pearl Fey; I was surprised they were even up this early, but by the look on Wright's face it looked like he had been up all night worrying.

"We heard Franziska was attacked?" the man said looking more worried to see me sat there. I only nodded. Maya Fey covered her mouth.

"Don't ask me what happened: I don't know, but it seems someone reopened the wound on her shoulder and she was struck on the head," I tell them.

Maya looks down. Of course, that's how Mia Fey died. I didn't think.

"Sorry Ms Fey," I tell her feeling bad I was bringing up bad memories for her. She looked up smiling slightly, not knowing how to react in the situation we were in.

"Who hurt Whip Lady?" Pearl asked crying.

I was just grateful she was crying quietly or Franziska would be awake by now.

"I do not know, Fran was pretty dazed yesterday so she didn't tell me much," I told them. Phoenix walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep," he said trying but failing to be comforting

"I could say the same to you Wright," I replied, seeing the man looked drained and tired; the way only a bad night's sleep could make you.

"Well, we only heard late last night; Gumshoe called us and told us the case was being put on hold because Franziska had been attacked earlier on and was in hospital. We would have come then, but it was late we didn't think we would be allowed in," Ms. Fey explained

I was thankful Gumshoe had had the common sense to at least tell them the case was cancelled, or they would have only found out once they got to court. With no prosecutor to cover, they had no choice. Payne was having gallstones removed or something, which meant right now only Franziska and I were the only reliable prosecutors left in our district at the moment, and with Franziska injured, I want to find out what happened to her. I have no time to take her old case..

"But we didn't get much sleep so we came first thing," Pearl now said sucking her thumb. I was grateful that they had cared enough to come.

"Thank you, I am grateful," I said.

I'm glad they all still cared despite the fact they had had run ins with Sassy Sass before. I looked at them and then voiced the question on my lips.

"Do you have any idea who the attacker was? Zisk let slip it is a man, but I know nothing else," I asked, knowing they will know the people involved with the case, and they might have been suspicious.

"No... it is funny. I don't know who it could be. Our client is a man, but he is obviously in the detention centre, and then there is a lot of people that live in the caravan park, but most of them are families with just a mother and children, or just women by themselves. The only other man we saw was the cleaner, but unless he attacked Franziska with his cleaning brush, then it must have been someone else," Wright explained.

I sighed deeply. That made things so much more complicated.

"Plus, he is accounted for; we were talking to him when Gumshoe said Franziska was attacked," Pearl replied looking worried.

* * *

Just then, Franziska woke up, and turned the colour of beetroot as she found all these people looking at her at her weakest.

"Hi Franziska, we came to make sure you are okay," Wright said plastering on his best smile through his fear.

"Of course, I am okay, injuries happen in our job it is no big deal," The Sass replied, looking at the man annoyed at his fussing.

"But..." Maya said looking concerned and annoyed at the same time, "you were almost killed! That is not something that is normal."

Franny only ignored her comment though.

"Mi..." she said using one of the many nicknames she had for me, we both had so many for each other "Have you been here all night?" she asked not letting my red eyes and messy hair fool her, nothing ever did.

"Of course, I have Miss. Sass," I said seriously, "You had me worried, your injuries are really bad," I commented, hoping she would start talking about the truth and not just shrugging it off.

"Honestly, you are a fool; you should be at work right now Milesy," she replied, glaring at me, but I shook my head.

"Who the hell cares about work? I nearly lost you yesterday it is the last thing on my mind sis," I replied, and I saw through her anger. She was touched, her eyes showed she was grateful, but she was putting on a tough girl act because the others were here.

"Miss Whip Lady," Pearl started nervously, "what nasty man attacked you?! I will slap them!" she said shaking her fist.

"I keep saying I don't know; I never got to ask his name," Fran said . Annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Well what did he look like?" Wright asked Wondering if he had distinctive features.

"Well, he was tall with two arms and two legs, short hair," My sister said Not being helpful at all.

"Wow! I know a lot of people who look just like that," Wright said.

Sass responds by whipping him and he lets out a scream..

"He must have attacked you for a while because of your amount of injures; how can you not remember?" Maya asked looking confused.

"Must have amnesia," Franziska replied. Wright looked at her, not believing her.

"During a case, I was hit on the head with a fire extinguisher. I had amnesia; I couldn't remember anything: my name, my occupation, my friends, if you had amnesia you would have forgotten more then just the attack, isn't it weird that is all you forgot?" Wright replied doing that thing when he puts his hands on his hips and smiles all knowingly.

Fran Pan whipped him harder than before.

"Well, I don't know if I can't remember the attack; I must have fainted during it because I can't remember anything, just a brief glimpse of a man," Franziska said glaring around at everyone before turning away, and putting her head back on the pillow, telling everyone she was done talking.

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

Franziska had just told us she did not remember anything about the attack, and all she remembered was seeing a brief glimpse of a man when it happened. Unfortunately, for the young woman, she did not know about the magatama, which I had a habit of carrying everywhere just in case. Psyche-Locks appeared exposing her secrets, and I fell back into a medicine cabinet, surprised.

"What is it Nick?" Maya asked seeing my reaction as I stopped myself from knocking anything over.

"Black Psyche-Locks," I whispered as Edgeworth attended to his sister, and was distracted. "Five black Psyche-Locks."

"Black? But Psyche-Locks are red," Pearls said.

""Unless... I've heard a legend of Black Psyche-Locks. It says they are locks that form when someone is subconsciously trying to hide something. Usually because of trauma," Maya said.

"They looked dark and cold and full of despair… I don't… I don't understand," I said shocked at what I had seen.

Never before had I seen this; I had broken locks of very deeply guarded secrets, but black Psyche-Locks? That was something I had never seen before.

"The only thing is, they say if you try to push too hard you will only cause physical and emotional damage to the person," Maya said.

"So… does that mean you can't break black Psyche-Locks?" Pearl asked, concerned.

I thought about that answer, trying to figure it out myself.

"I think that is exactly what it means Pearls," I told her more worried than ever.

This told me Franziska knew exactly what had happened in the attack, but for some reason or another she was keeping it locked inside her heart, so deep that it was impossible to reach.


End file.
